Remembranza
by Breen Martinez
Summary: • Serie de one-shot, ¿Cuántos momentos pudieron haber pasado juntos cómo familia? /En proceso/ Actualización esporádica.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Si _Hana to Akuma _ me perteneciera Hana no habría muerto.

**Notas del autor:** Está idea vino una noche de insomnio. Y también fue una manera de salir de la rutina de _Inuyasha. _Y una buena manera de llenar el Fandom en Español, porque, no hay casi.

* * *

**Desaparecidos.**

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que junto siguió haciendo su trabajo, en verdad detestaba a ese viejo, ¡Lo había amenazado! Y no con cualquier cosa, si no con su familia.

Maldijo el día en qué decidió seguir siendo duque y trabajar para Lucifer, en verdad, maldijo ese día. Pero más se maldijo internamente por no poderle reclamar nada, sabía muy bien que si no hacia lo que le decía (que era volver a sus deberes) era capaz de no dejarlo ir a la tierra junto con su familia o peor, desaparecerlos por un tiempo cómo una buena amenaza.

Suspiró.

Volteo a ver la enorme pila de papeles por revisar.

Pero de algo estaba seguro: eso valdría la pena.

Sintió un gran alivio al ver que finalmente todos los documentos ya habían sido revisados por él. Ahora sí podría volver a la Tierra para ver a Hana y a sus pequeños (dado que sus hijos todavía estaban chicos). Y la verdad, odiaba no poder verlos seguido, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Hana siempre se preocupaba porque él cumpliera con sus responsabilidades cómo duque —siempre y cuando no se separará mucho de ella—. Se descubrió sonriendo por el recuerdo de la sonrisa de su esposa.

Tomo su abrigo, un supervisor entro a revisar su trabajo, el hombre era ordenado por Lucifer, por lo que, después de que vieran de que de verdad había terminado todo, se podría ir.

—Está todo en orden —menciono el hombre —Hasta luego Bibi-Sama.

Él hizo un portal que rápidamente lo condujo a su castillo en la tierra, se llevó ambas manos con la intención de taparse del sol, estaba demasiado brillante para su gusto.

Entro en la sala, dónde siempre se encontraban Hana y los pequeños, cerca de la ventana, jugando o dibujando…pero está vez ella no estaba ahí y los pequeños menos. Fue a la cocina a buscar a Toni esperando que él le diera una buena explicación para la desaparición de su esposo e hijos, pero, no encontró a Toni por ningún lugar…eso le preocupo.

Salió del castillo a recorrer el invernadero, el jardín, todo…sin tener éxito alguno, empezó a desesperarse, ¿Acaso ese viejo había cumplido su amenaza? ¡Pero sí había terminado todo el jodido trabajo! Extendió sus alas para tener una mayor visibilidad de todo, esperando encontrar a su familia —y agradecería que así fuera—, porque si de verdad ese viejo los había secuestrado, estaba seguro de que esta vez sí le daría una buena paliza, ¡Con su familia nadie se metía! ¿O es qué no le eran suficientes todos los intentos que hizo para tratar de separarlos?

No encontró a nadie, ni a Hana, Anzu o Yamabuki ¡A ninguno! ¡¿Dónde podrían estar?!

La angustia lo invadió, haciendo que descendiera y empezara a caminar hacia la salida, iba a recorrer el pueblo, tal vez los encontraría —y eso, en el fondo, esperaba—.

Recorrió todo caminando hasta que llego, trato de buscarlos entre tantas persona sin tener éxito alguno.

Recorrió las tiendas que normalmente visitaba con Hana, tiendas, casas, bibliotecas, ¡Todo! ¡¿Dónde podrían estar?!

Siguió caminando con la esperanza de encontrarlos, aunque, esa pequeña ilusión poco a poco se iba evaporando, pero de algo estaba seguro: si no los encontraba en la tierra iría al mundo de los demonios, a pedirle cuentas a Lucifer.

— ¿Bibi? —La voz proveniente de alguien a sus espaldas, lo hizo voltear, encontrándose con la persona que por algo de tiempo había sido cómo su rival, aunque al final él gano. Dibujo una sonrisa —que cómo vino se evaporo—, al recordar eso, volteo a encararlo, era Momo, ¿Qué querría con él? Nunca se habían llevado _bien_ ¿Por qué le hablaba ahora? — ¿Buscas a Hana? —La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, ¿Cómo él sabría que la estaba buscando?

— ¿Dónde está?

—La vi en las afueras de la ciudad —informó —Están cerca del río… —y luego se fue en la dirección contraria a la que el peli-negro iba a tomar.

Bibi se sorprendió. ¡¿Cerca del río de las afueras de la ciudad?! ¡¿Por qué irían ahí?! ¡Había un río en el castillo! ¡¿Por qué carajos irían al río de la ciudad?! Definitivamente Hana le daría una buena explicación.

Siguió caminando a través de todos los árboles, y flores que había. Espera, ¿Flores? Ahora entendía parte de la razón….

— ¡Basta Yamabuki! —Escuchó la voz de Anzu reclamándole a su hermano mayor — ¡Mamá!

La castaña rió al ver la escena de sus dos hijos. —Basta niños —dijo con voz suave —jueguen limpió.

Yamabuki detuvo los ataques hacia su hermana, la cual, aprovecho para empezar a lanzarle agua, una buena venganza. Bibi observaba a lo lejos, divirtiéndose también por todo lo que estaban haciendo sus hijos y más al ver la sonrisa de Hana.

Decidió aparecer frente a ellos, los cuales lo miraron con curiosidad. ¿No qué volvería más tarde? Se preguntaron los tres, pero no le dieron importancia. Anzu y Yamabuki detuvieron su _guerra de agua_ para salir corriendo a abrazar a su padre.

— ¡Papá! —gritaron ambos al unísono y corrieron a abrazarlo, él sonrió al sentir sus cuerpos diminutos mojados pegándose a su pantalón, pero no le importo. Acarició la cabeza de sus hijos.

—Volviste antes —comentó Hana — ¿Cómo está el señor Rey demonio? —Le sonrió

—Demasiado contento para su propio bien —comentó al ver cómo sus hijos corrían de nuevo hacia el río —En la casa hay un río —les recordó

Hana sonrió —A ellos le gusto este lugar —le explico. —Así que vinimos, pensé que volverías después —siguió observando a sus hijos jugar con el agua — ¿El señor rey demonio te dejo en paz?

Bibi resopló y se sentó en el pasto, junto a ella. —Para nada —ella lo miro con curiosidad — ¿Y bien? ¿No me has extrañado?

La castaña sonrió y se recostó en su hombro —No mucho —admitió —tengo a Yamabuki y a Anzu y sé qué tienes que regresar.

Bibi sonrió al escuchar esas palabras que eran completamente ciertas, mientras ella estuviera ahí y sus hijos igual, siempre habría un motivo para volver —y soportar a ese viejo, claro —, por lo tanto si lograba a no encontrarlos, los buscaría hasta en el rincón más apartado del mundo.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Yo siempre quise verlos con su hijos, conviviendo, la verdad. No sé si esto quedo o no bien xD me gustaría que ustedes lo juzgaran. Es medio romance y medio angustia (?)

*Suspira* Solo espero que alguien lo lea y me dé su opinión, ¡Lo agradecería mucho!

**B**reen.


	2. Escondidas

**Disclaimer: **_Hana to Akuma_ no me pertenece (por desgracia), esto es sin fines de lucro.

_Notas del autor: _**¡Hola! ¿Alguien me extraño? Sí casi un mes sin publicar nada, pero, bueno, sé qué no les importa (?) Decidía hacer más One-Shot porque, bueno, no me puedo negar a sus peticiones u. u **

**También cambie el nombre y el Summary xD**

* * *

**Remembranza**

_Escondidas_

Estaba sobre el sillón recostado con el libro sobre sus ojos. Estaba cansado, Lucifer, el rey demonio le había encargado tareas que él no debía de hacer, ¿Pero qué más podía esperar de ese viejo? ¡Era de suponerse qué le iba a tratar de hacer la vida imposible!

—_Bibi ve por esto, Bibi has esto, Bibi deberías de… _—esas y muchas ordenes más eran las qué les había dado, ¡Y se negó! Pero Lucifer era el rey demonio y él, un duque, no podía negarse a hacer lo que él le ordenaba.

O no regresaría a la tierra.

Odiaba estar bajo el poder de Lucifer, pero lo que más odiaba era ser su familiar.

— ¿Jugamos a las escondidas? —Escuchó cómo Anzu le proponía a su hermano jugar. El mayor le dijo que sí y Yamabuki empezó a contar al mismo tiempo que Anzu buscaba un lugar adecuado para esconderse.

El libro se mantenía sobre sus ojos impidiendo que viera aquella claridad que le molestaba y más en ese momento

—Ocho… nueve… ¡diez! —El peli-negro empezó a buscar a la castaña, no era qué no supiera dónde estaba –su hermana era terriblemente obvia –pero, de todos modos era su hermana menor, por lo cual, dejaba que ella creyera que él no la iba a encontrar tan fácil.

Recorrió toda la sala, y vio a su padre, bueno, tenía que hacer una buena actuación ¿o no?

— ¡Papá, papá! —Le llamó al momento que quitaba el libro de los ojos de él, la claridad lo hizo despertar de su no tan profundo y reciente sueño—. ¿Has visto a Anzu? —Le hizo una seña dándole a entender qué tenía que decirle que no para que su hermana no tuviera sospechas

—No Yamabuki

El chico dio media vuelta hacia la cocina, dejaría que Anzu pensará que no sabía dónde estaba y cuando considerará que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente iría a buscarla…

* * *

Anzu rió al darse cuenta de que su hermano no la había encontrado, ¡Era buena escondiéndose! Salió de su escondite, tenía que buscar otro, pero necesitaba la ayuda de alguien para qué su hermano pensará que estaba en otro lugar diferente al que ella tenía pensado.

Observo a su padre, el cual todavía yacía descansando en aquel sillón.

— ¡Papá! ¡Papá! —Llamó al momento que lo movía de un lado a otro logrando captar su atención, cuando finalmente su progenitor le dirigió la mirada ella le sonrió—. Si viene Yamabuki no le vayas a decir qué estoy en el cuarto de mamá, ¿Sí?

—De acuerdo

— ¡Gracias! —Deposito un beso en su mejilla y después salió hacia la dirección de un cuarto, pero no era el de su madre… eso solo era una pequeña mentira. Rió por lo bajo, su hermano nunca la encontraría, o de eso estaba muy segura.

Bibi observó cómo su hija se marchaba y finalmente volvió a acomodar el libro sobre sus ojos.

* * *

Yamabuki estuvo dando vueltas por toda la concina y el jardín, hasta que decidió que era mejor ya ir por su hermana, dado que era mejor pues el juego ya se había alargado. Dio media vuelta y emprendió la caminata hasta la sala, dónde, se suponía que debería de estar su hermana. Pero cuando llegó obtuvo una gran sorpresa:

Ella no estaba ahí.

Alertado la buscó sin obtener algún resultado, por lo que decidió preguntarle a la única persona que tendría que saber dónde estaba su hermana mayor; a su padre.

—Papá, ¿Has visto a Anzu?

—En el cuarto de Hana

—Gracias. —Yamabuki emprendió la caminata hacia los aposentos de su madre, ahí escondida debería de estar su hermana, pero al llegar y revisar cada rincón se dio cuenta de qué ella no estaba ahí, ¿Dónde estaría? —. ¡Anzu! —Le llamó tratando de tener alguna respuesta—. ¡Sal! —Le ordenó con un tono desesperado, pero no obtuvo respuesta, de nuevo salió corriendo iba a buscar a su padre para que él le ayudará a buscar a su hermana. Corrió todo lo que sus piernas daban hasta llegar a la sala dónde estaba su padre—. ¡Papá, papá! —Bibi no tuvo otra opción que levantarse y mirar a su hijo qué se veía… ¿Preocupado? —. ¡Anzu no está! ¡No la encuentro! —Dijo al momento qué su progenitor se levantaba

—Tenemos que buscarla —ambos tomaron caminos diferentes con la esperanza de buscar a la castaña, la cual, no parecía estar por ningún lado.

Bibi buscó en todas las habitaciones del segundo piso y parte del jardín, pero no encontró nada — ¡Anzu! —Optó por gritar su nombre, con también la esperanza de obtener respuesta, sin embargo, no hubo ninguna.

¿A dónde se había metido?

Yamabuki buscaba con desesperación a su hermana, ¡¿Por qué no aparecía?! ¡¿Dónde estaba?! ¿Tan buena podía ser escondiéndose?

Siguió buscando en la sala y cocina, ¡Su hermana tenía que aparecer! Fue entonces cuando al llegar al cuarto de Toni la escuchó, si escuchó aquellos sollozos tan característicos de ella.

Se había quedado atrapada.

Y ahí estaba, en el armario de Toni, en un pequeño estante, estaba atrapada y sobre todo; desesperada por salir.

— ¡Yamabuki! —Sollozó más tratando de salir—. Ayúdame —pidió o más bien suplicó

—Tonta —le regaño cómo buen hermano mayor y cuando finalmente estuvo fuera la atrajo hacia sí, dándole un abrazo protector—. Debiste gritar, sabes qué siempre estaré ahí para ti —y sin más deposito un beso en su frente.

* * *

_Notas finales:_ **¿Y qué tal? ¿Cómo lo hice? La verdad es que faltaron tantas escenas con ellos dos: 3 ¡Sí, sí! Me quedó muy incompleto el manga u. u Son mis deseos reprimidos u. u Nos leemos(?'**

**Gracias a los qué van a dejar un lindo review:') Abrazos a todos*-*/' Breen.**


	3. Dibujos

**Disclaimer: **_Hana to Akuma no me pertenecen._

_**Es el capítulo más largo que hago. No tengo internet o.ó estoy en casa de mi prima quien amablemente me lo presta(?**_

* * *

**Remembranza.**

**Capítulo 3**

_Dibujos_

El sol alumbraba parte de la sala, todo parecía en paz, bueno, solamente parecía.

—Soy mejor dibujante —opinó Anzu con una sonrisa enseñando orgullosamente su dibujo a su hermano mayor—, lo heredé de papá —sonrió victoriosa.

Yamabuki simplemente observo con cierto recelo los palitos y bolitas que yacían acomodados dando una _similitud _a una persona. Alzó levemente la ceja, bueno, su hermana tenía cinco años, ¿qué más podía esperar?

No le prestó atención y siguió pintando dejando a su hermana boquiabierta.

¿En verdad la iba a ignorar? Pensó.

Rápidamente se levantó de su pupitre y fue a ver el dibujo de su hermano, ¡de seguro no era tan bueno como el de ella! Se levantó sobre sus puntas y pudo apreciar el dibujo… ¡Era mil veces mejor qué el de ella! Se sintió la perdedora de un concurso que ella misma había inventado y del cual su hermano no estaba consciente. La castaña dio media vuelta y segundos después perdió toda pisca de interés por segur dibujando, ¿para qué si su hermano era mejor qué ella?

La dibujante frustrada salió de la estancia, dejando al aparentemente ganador sorprendido.

A veces, no entendía a su hermana.

Sus orbes volvieron al dibujo, arrugó levemente la nariz, no le gustaba.

Agarró otra hoja y empezó a dibujar nuevamente.

* * *

—No es justo —se acostó a la orilla de su cama, estaba boca abajo, miraba el suelo con desinterés. Volvió su vista a los dibujos que ella con tanto esfuerzo había creado—, no se parece nada a mamá —habló para sí y siguió mirando el piso. Pasaron muchos minutos en los que la idea de romper el dibujo y proclamarse como una perdedora fueron tentadores, pero una idea cruzó por su mente, una tan buena que ella creía que tal vez funcionaría, aunque tenía que esperar.

Necesitaba la ayuda del Rey demonio.

Muchas veces lo había visto discutir con su padre, siempre compitiendo por algo, ese día en especial habían sido por ver quién era el mejor dibujante. No recordaba con exactitud qué habían dibujado, pero su padre había perdido y el rey demonio —su aparente tío—, había ganado esa ronda.

Se levantó de su cama, sintió un leve mareo, ¡ponerse de cabeza era una mala idea! Luego recordó como su padre hacía un portal y tratando de hacerlo, finalmente pudo. Sonrió satisfecha.

Ese paso qué iba a dar era un paso para su victoria, nadie le ganaría, sería la mejor dibujante.

* * *

La buscó durante todo el día, ¡sus padres lo iban a someter a la peor tortura! No encontraba a Anzu, ¿dónde se podría haber metido? ¡¿Dónde?! Le había pedido ayuda a Toni, diciéndole que él y su hermana jugaban a las escondidas, una muy clara mentira, pero que le podía ayudar, pero no fue así.

La menor no había parecido por ninguna circunstancia. Había gritado mil veces su nombre y hasta había decidido ayudarla con sus dibujos, ¡pero ella no aparecía! ¿Dónde podía estar? Siguió buscando sin éxito, esperando que sus padres no llegaran justo en ese momento.

Pero el destino lo odiaba.

Escuchó la voz de su padre, seguida por la voz de su padre. Quiso que la tierra se lo tragará, o mejor, qué lo terminará matando.

Prefería eso a un regaño de sus padres

—Yamabuki —su padre se hincó hasta quedar a su altura, una vez estuvieron cara a cara le sonrió—. ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

«_Mátenme»_

—No lo sé…

Ambos adultos lo miraron, desconcertados. —Basta de bromas, ¿dónde está? —insistió la señora de la casa.

—Pues…

— ¡Bibi-dono! —Gilbert, el fiel sirviente de Lucifer apareció ante ellos, tenía algo importante que decir y ellos lo sabían perfectamente—. Anzu, se encuentra con nosotros.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, ¿cómo había terminado ella en el mundo de los demonios y sobre todo con el rey demonio? Se preguntaron. Todos avanzaron hacia el portal, pero el recién llegado los detuvo antes, para calmar un poco los nervios.

—Está tomando clases de dibujo.

Debe de ser una broma.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más atravesaron el portal y finalmente llegaron.

— ¿Y qué es esto? —Preguntó el rey

—Mi mamá —aclaró—, ¿no parece? —su gesto se entristeció. Lucifer maldijo la hora en qué acepto darle clases a su _sobrina _hubiera preferido mil veces, tratar de separar a Hana y a Bibi de nuevo, a tener qué tratar con esa niña que amenazaba con dejar caer lágrimas.

—Sí, se parece mucho a Hana —asintió y volvió a observarla mientras ella alegremente seguía dibujando.

— ¡Anzu! —La voz de un duque enojado se hizo presente, siendo seguido por un linda flor la cual se mostraba preocupada y hasta atrás de ellos, el ganador de aquel concurso inventado.

— ¡Mamá, Papá! —Estaba por avanzar, cuando la mano de su tío en su hombro la detuvo.

— ¡Suéltala! —Siseo Bibi, si había algo que no soportaba es que ese viejo tuviera contacto con su familia, sin embargo, Lucifer no motivo ni un solo dedo, permanecía tocando el hombro de Anzu con toda la libertad que quería. Frunció el ceño, dio un paso al frente con muchas ganas de arrebatarle a su hija de entre sus manos.

—Bibi no te alteres, simplemente estamos dibujando, ¿verdad Anzu? —La mencionada asintió.

— ¿Quién te dio permiso para salir de casa?

Anzu bajó la cabeza lentamente, era cierto, se había salido de su casa sin permiso, rápidamente se quitó el agarre del rey demonio y corrió para abrazar a su mamá, se escondió detrás de ella, no tenía intenciones de hablar y eso, era claramente obvio. Hana la abrazó posteriormente la cargo, pero ella escondió su cara entre el cuello de su madre.

—Anzu…

—Fue mi culpa —el hijo mayor salió a salvar a su hermana—, yo le dije que el tío Lucifer la podía ayudar a aprender a dibujar —esperó el regaño proveniente de sus padres, pero no llegó. Su madre lo abrazó y Anzu también al momento que le susurraba un "gracias" para después dar media vuelta con intenciones de irse.

—Vuelve cuando quieras —comentó el rey a la pequeña duquesa.

Anzu le sonrió en respuesta y se sujetó de la mano de su madre para minutos después aparecer en su casa, en la tierra.

* * *

— ¡Gane! —Proclamó poniéndose de pie, estaba orgullosa de su dibujo y de las clases qué le había dado su padre para mejorar dibujando le habían servido

—Sí —la apoyó Yamabuki al momento que mostraba su dibujo sin terminar todavía.

—Son mejores que los míos… —Hana observó ambos dibujos y en ese momento recordó las ruedas que ella hacia y que según Bibi no parecían personas.

—Ambos son bueno —opinó Bibi sonriendo al momento que veía a sus hijos.

Todavía no podía creer que su hija había ido al mundo de los demonios por el simple hecho de que creía que ese viejo era mejor dibujante que él.

Todo por culpa de unos _dibujos._

* * *

**No tiene sentido._. No sé porque lo hice; no me gusta, pero lo estoy publicando o. O**

**¿Alguna idea para el siguiente capítulo? **

**En verdad me ayudaría x3 ando seca de creatividad **—**de hecho la tengo que guardar para mis proyectos y no tengo nada tan, tan, tan**—. **¡Nos leemos! (?)**


	4. Fiebre

_**Disclaimer: **__Si Hana To Akuma me perteneciera Hana no hubiera muerto._

**Remembranza**

_IV_

_Fiebre._

_Mamá está enferma, todos lo sabíamos, veía poco a poco cómo su cuerpo empezaba a perder la agilidad de cuando era joven; conforme nosotros crecíamos ella… envejecía. Me daba miedo… más bien me sigue dando miedo de que algún día muera. ¿Cómo haremos sin ella? ¿Qué pasará con nuestra familia? _

_Tenía dudas; tengo dudas._

_El tío Felton nos informó que solamente era una gripe y que se le pasaría. Pero mi mamá ya iba a una semana sin poder curarse por completo. Papá está con ella en su alcoba día y noche, solo sale por momentos; ha dejado de ir a su trabajo en el mundo de los demonios. Toni entraba y salía con comida para mamá, pero los platos siempre salían cómo entraban. Mamá no come. Mamá no duerme bien. Papá está preocupado. Todos estamos preocupados._

_¿Qué tendrá…?_

_Yamabuki y yo nos mantenemos en la sala, o en las escaleras, siempre cerca esperando que mamá salga y nos dé un abrazo, nos diga que esté bien y vuelva a jugar con nosotros… cómo cuando éramos más pequeños._

_Me detengo en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación, otra vez es de noche y de nuevo me encuentro sola. Quiero escuchar a mis padres, saber que hablan, saber porque papá está tan preocupado. Yamabuki me mira desde las escaleras, él quiere lo mismo que yo y lo sé._

_Nos acercamos a la puerta de nuestros padres pero no escuchamos absolutamente nada._

* * *

Bibi se mantenía en silencio mirando a su esposa con las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre, tenía miedo y era notorio, era mucho el tiempo que su Hana se mantenía en esa cama, sin fuerzas; diciendo incoherencias.

—Hana… —susurró y puso otro fomento de agua fría en la frente de la castaña.

Llevaba semanas cuidándola, estaba preocupado; había dejado de dormir para no perderse ningún gesto que hiciera. Las pesadillas a veces la hacían dar vueltas en la cama y la fiebre aumentaba sin darle tregua al demonio.

Felton su —aunque no lo dijera—, mejor amigo le había dicho que no era nada grave, pero no creía eso, ¿cómo no podía ser grave? Su esposa se mantenía en cama a pesar de qué era una simple fiebre.

¿Es qué su cuerpo había dejado de ser fuerte?

Fue entonces cuando un pensamiento abrumo su mente, quiso ignorarlo pero era inútil a cada rato aparecía esa opción.

Claro, Hana ya no era la misma joven que hace algunos años fue… pero eso no significaba que su tiempo había llegado. ¡Claro qué no! La miró más preocupado que antes; quería irse y tomar un poco de aire para serenarse y dejar de pensar esas tonterías, pero no quería dejarla sola; algo en él le decía que quería que cuando su esposa despertará lo viera primero a él y le brindará esa gran sonrisa… una cómo solo ella sabía brindarle.

—Bibi… —susurró la castaña llamando su atención, pero solamente estaba dormida.

Se desilusionó, quería que ella despertará, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pero sobre todo quería saber que estaba bien.

Tocó su frente dándose cuanta e qué su fiebre ya había bajado completamente, ahora su esposa yacía toda sudada. Él se acercó hacia el ropero dónde encontró varios trapos y agarró uno para secarle todo el sudor de la frente.

Era más de media noche cuando su cuerpo no resistió más y se acomodó en la cama, junto a Hana, abrazándola en el proceso.

El sol alumbró el lugar. Hana despertó desorientada por los muchos días en los que había dormido, quiso levantarse pero una mano tomándola posesivamente de la cintura no la dejó, volteó su vista y se encontró con su esposo el cual se notaba cansado. Se acercó a él y acarició su cabello para después depositar un beso en la frente del demonio.

Bibi despertó al contacto y la vio. Hana le sonrió.

Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó con desesperación; ella estaba bien, después la besó en los labios; se sentía tan feliz.

* * *

_No lo soportamos más, la intriga era enorme; entramos en el cuarto sin pedir permiso. Lo que vimos nos impactó; nuestros padres yacían en aquella cama, abrazándose. _

_No soportamos la felicidad y corrimos a abrazarla; ella se sorprendió por la acción pero igual nos correspondió los abrazos._

_Dejamos que se bañara y cambiará y bajamos todos al comedor, luego la arrastramos _—_metafóricamente, claro_—, _hacia el patio dónde empezamos a jugar con ella. La extrañábamos y eso era obvio._

_Pero ese día fue el primero dónde nuestra tía Eleanor nos regañó argumentando que mamá se acababa de recuperar y que no debíamos de forzarla a jugar con nosotros. Obviamente mamá le dijo que no era nada y siguió conviviendo nos nosotros. _

_Nos sentimos feliz, porque disfrutaríamos de nuestra mamá un poco más._

* * *

**_La serie de One-Shot's culminará con la muerte de Hana (aviso) es lo único del manga que no cambiaré —aunque ganas no faltan—, en fin. También quería decirles qué quiero hacer un AU de ellos dos pero... no sé. Tengo el tiempo encima. _**

**_Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Breen. _**


End file.
